Salvanel
"Innocence should be cherished and nurtured, for it is fleeting, and we only realise its power when it has finally died." Description The Salvanel were the most elusive of the Italian Kithain, light-hearted, tricksey and mischievous. Fae of the wild, they delighted in scampering through groves of trees, and exploring overgrown caves with great curiosity. Even greater was their love of children, and they would often steal away those that they encountered, raising them with generosity, kindness and Glamour, unmindful of the heartache they caused parents. But, this was long ago, and time has seen many changes. With the Shattering, the Salvanel were forced to become Changelings or flee to Arcadia, and they could not bear to leave a world of children behind in such dark times. As Changelings, the Salvanel have acquired the knowledge of which they were so blissfully unaware: the bond between parent and child, and this was to have a profound impact on their activities. The Salvanel resolved to only 'rescue' those children from abusive families and many have moved into the cities, working for children's charities, daycare-centres, orphanages and social services. Their ancient forest domain is now all but forgotten. They have maintained their light-hearted and tricksey nature, as well as their generosity and deep-seated love of innocence. Nothing fills them with such contentment as seeing a child happy and cared for, given room to dream and grow. While they are subdued as Changelings, they think nothing of unleashing their prankster's nature on those that have been abusive to children, and some of their practical jokes have been known to be fatal. They have an affinity for the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles In their mortal Seemings, the Salvanel appear as hirsute people of Latin background, and of average height, but slightly lanky. Their fae mien is slightly shorter and lankier, and a soft reddish-brown pelt covers them entirely, except for their face hands and feet. Their faces look childlike, with large deep eyes, and wide bright smiles. As is traditional among Italian fae, they always wear some red, possibly as the result of an ancient geas. Childling Salvanel simply thrive on fun. They love their peers, and exude the very essence of what it is to be a child or Childling. They are the much beloved pride of their elders. Wilder Salvanel still maintain an edge of childlike wonder, and love playing the role of the caring elder brother or sister. They protect their younger charges, as well as playing with and entertaining them. Many Childlings (not just Salvanel) look to the Wilders with a mixture of love, delight and awe, uttering the words 'I wanna be like you when I'm big, unca' Mario'. Grump Salvanel are the parents every child would love to have. Patient and caring, they always have time for the children; to play or read them stories, to protect and nurture them, and let the children enjoy innocence while it lasts. They never lose their tempers, and they never hit children. The Salvanel can be found wherever there are children, helping them, nurturing and entertaining them. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Salvanel have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Flip-Flap: For all their lanky appearance, the Salvanel are incredibly dextrous and agile, delighting children with acrobatic antics. They add one dot of Dexterity (even above 5). This bonus is in effect at all times. Heartfelt Trust: Children and Childlings instinctively trust the Salvanel, and will even willingly place their lives in their hands. Frailties Shield of Innocence: All Salvanel, even the rare Unseelie, must do their utmost to protect children, and cannot, by action or inaction, allow one to come to harm, physical or otherwise. To allow it requires a Willpower roll (diff. 10) and immediately rips away 2 points of Willpower and inflicts a point of permanent Banality. Views on Other Kith Some Salvanel have spread to foreign Italian communities, but the majority are still in their native home. Boggan: Thank you for cooking those cookies I asked for. The children will love them. (blush) "That's alright, anything for the little dears." Eshu: Please, this is the most comfortable chair we have. "(sits down) Now then children, once upon a time . . ." 'Fatae:' Oh Maria. See how you've upset Luigi? ''"Aw, do I have to unca' Mario?" Folletti: Yes, the party is just about to start. Please come in; the children can't wait to hear your music. "Hey kids! It's party time!" Nockers: Are you sure this ride is safe? "What!!? I made it, of course it's safe!" Pamarindo: Please children, go inside. It's safer. "So, not gonna let me play with the little dears, huh?" Pooka: And now, it's time for the Amazing Mr. Orinoco Fox! Dancer extraordinaire! "Tah-dah!" Redcaps: Please Ogthod, leave some jelly for the other children. "Grmufflh, 'kay." Satyr: 'You guys were great. You really got the dance going. ''"Hey man, our pleasure. Now, how's about a private party . . . ?" '''Sidhe: I believe, Lord Cullyn, that you have need of my services? "Ah yes, you're the new baby-sitter aren't you?" Troll: Thank you for helping remove that man. He had abused his son so badly; he had no right to come here now. "Believe me, it was my pleasure." External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/salvanel.html